


Beast Taming 101

by Heron_Angel



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heron_Angel/pseuds/Heron_Angel
Kudos: 2





	Beast Taming 101

A wicked silence fell over the land as the Earth paid its respects to the yearly blood moon. The rushing shades of orange and red dripped into the interior of the sultry Lady Aurora’s refuge, giving her halls a hellish glow as she strutted down to an ominous double door. Aurora had spent quite the night with her hunters, their prey finally within her grasp as she strode through the door with a devilish smile on her crimson painted lips.

There was a noticeable growl in the recesses of the room. The beginning of a snarl welled up in her prisoner’s throat, accompanied by heavy rattles of chain as he pulled against them. He was itching to attack the Halfling vampire, her black dress showing off her fetching curves, as she crept up, just out of reach.

“You’re awfully stubborn.” She said with a knowing tone. “The others say you refuse to play nice. Threats, pain, deprivation… and still biting and barking. I guess I should expect no less from your werewolf side, Atrium, but you’re making it hard for me to accept your love, especially if I can’t trust you to not rip me to pieces the first chance you get.” She pouted, putting on a show as the werewolf barked at her, reaching his claws out and swiping at her. Aurora had misjudged the distance, her outfit ripping and chest getting a few nasty cuts as she backed up, her breasts exposed from under her dress. The cuts immediately began to heal, her face shifting from surprise to a smirk as she looked back up at her prisoner.

“Ooooh..~” she said teasingly, cupping her breasts and showing them off to her captive. “I see, you want me to make the first move?” she backed away, her heeled boots clicking on the stone floor as she retreated to a mechanism for the restraints, she pulled the lever: causing the werewolf to growl and writhe as it’s bonds tightened, pinning his arms to the wall. The silver haired beast now sat awkwardly formal, its arms pulling hard but to no avail as its legs were spread by another set of chains. Aurora approached again, her heart thumping with anticipation as she pressed her long black nails to the beast’s chest, dragging it firmly to tease him as she shook her supple hips.

“I think I’m getting through.~” She mused, watching the werewolf grow excited at the playfulness as it let out a low growl, its cock growing larger as Aurora played with him.

Aurora couldn’t help but get excited as well, kneeling down towards his twitching member and wrapping her slender fingers around his length. Her long black nails enveloped him in her grip, her face lustful and eager as she slowly started to stroke him off. The growls from before were gone, replaced by a heavy pattern of breathing as the werewolf seemed to relax.

“There you go; you big bad wolf…” she cooed. “Play nice, and maybe I’ll reward you.” Her rhythm was slow, his member twitching at her touch as she brought her other hand under his snout, teasing his mouth with her fingers as she ran her nails against his sharp fangs. The beast watched her carefully, growling low and menacingly as he literally felt his prey in his jaws. “Good boy~” said Aurora, patting the side of his snout as she sped up her handjob for a moment, watching his muscles tense as she did.

Aurora let herself lean down further, bringing her lips closer to the slimy twitching member of the beast. He was long, hard, and sensitive to her touches as she swept back her raven colored hair behind her head, planting a kiss at the tip of his member as he made an audible grunt. Aurora loved hearing the beast grunt, his primal urges making his whole body writhe as she teased him with the denial of dominance. She would teach him to be obedient; it was only a matter of dangling his desire in front of him. Her lips enveloped his cock and she enjoyed his salty taste as she firmly slithered her tongue around his head, the moonlight giving her pale skin an orange glow as her eyes went from their usual brown to a lustful red. She store up at him, his green eyes like gems as they met her gaze, making her glow in ecstasy as she knew just from a look how much he wanted to ravage her right now.

Aurora dipped her head down, sucking firmly as she covered him in her saliva. She moaned, stroking him off as she felt the beast’s body start to twitch with her pace, his hips pushing up against her as she slowed down, her nails scratching against him gently as she felt his pushing subside: he had obeyed. Aurora rewarded his obedience with a moan, dipping her head down again and letting her tongue slide over his length. She pulled away, letting her hand continue her work as she caught her breath, catching his leg twitching slightly at the feeling as her hand glided over his wet shaft.

“You’re being quite the good boy.” She murmured, feeling herself eager to sate her lust as she craned her neck to rub noses with him, confident he’d be obedient now after a few shows of compliance. He did not attack, his breathing hot and heavy as she retreated, pulling up the skirt of her dress and rubbing herself gently as she pushed aside her underwear, prodding her dripping sex against his hot member and moaning at the feeling. “You’re going to learn to obey.” She said with a gasp. “Oh don’t worry… it’ll be worth the trouble, promise.” She worked her hips against him, making him grunt and whine as she let him press at her entrance, getting him nice and wet before she let herself push down, feeling his thick cock fill her up. “Ohh~” She moaned, taking more of him inside as she felt her eyes roll back at the feeling. She was tight, his girth being squeezed by her folds as she took more of him. She hilted herself, her hips meeting his lap as she let her own fangs show, utterly pleased with his obedience as she spoke:

“You belong to me now, understand? Your thick werewolf cock only belongs to me…” she ran her nails against his chest, scratching her new lover and making him grunt, visually fighting his primal instinct to dominate.

Aurora lifted her hips, letting herself pump in short intervals as she rode him, getting used to his length. She began to moan, her hips keeping up a firm rhythm as her eyes burned red with lust. “Ahn… Mm..! ohh~” thick wet noises erupted from the pair as Aurora worked her hips higher, slamming down with considerable force that the werewolf could, thankfully, handle as her breasts bounced with her lustful rhythm. It wasn’t long after Aurora’s tongue slipped from her mouth did she feel the counter push, the beast thrusting his hips up to pump into her further as she felt herself start to lose herself to the pleasure.

Fump, fump fump… the sound of the pair’s heated lovemaking filled the room, and Aurora let out a loud gasp as she felt her captive’s cock twitch inside her. In a single smooth motion: Aurora slipped him out, breaking the rhythm with a loud set of gasps as she backed away, her legs wobbling from the experience as she punished his disobedience.

“It looks like you’ll need to be trained a little more…” she said with a pant, still kneeling as she saw the werewolf struggle with his climax so close, writhing and tensing as his object of desire slowly scooted away on her knees. “Don’t worry, Atrium.” she moaned. “You’ll get to cum when you learn that I’m the master.” She stood up slowly, still wobbly at the knees, and retreated to the door.

Aurora had just placed her hand on the door when she heard the sound of straining metal. Her blood ran cold, a deafening roar almost masking the sound of snapping metal as she felt herself grabbed from behind, pressed hard against the wall as she heard the sound of ripping fabric, her skirt being torn away from the rest of the dress as Atrium revealed her toned ass and still quivering pussy. Aurora’s body twitched, his powerful hand grasping her ample hips as the other pressed her to the wall. Her body knew what was coming, and her eyes flickered blood red as she felt his desire literally drooling onto her back. His grip was hard and commanding, his intent to dominate as he pressed himself to her and then promptly slammed his cock into her sopping pussy, making her moan as his hand reamed her hips back against his.

“Ahhn~” she moaned. “B-bad… Ohhh~”

He wasted no time, powerfully slamming his hips into her like the wild animal he was as he quickly built himself up to a fever pitch. Aurora had not yet recovered from her previous experience, and she could feel herself quickly slipping into bliss as she came hard around his cock. Her breath escaped her as her head craned upwards, her body ready to take his seed as he let out a low howl: filling up the Halfling vampire with his potent werewolf seed. Aurora could feel herself be filled up, the hot feeling making her shudder as she came down from her orgasm. There was a sudden warm sensation on her neck, Atrium affectionately licking her as he pulled out, his cum oozing from her as she let herself fall back with him. His grip was tight, despite the intense session, but Aurora knew she wasn’t in danger as he held her close: cuddling her.

Tatters of Aurora’s clothes lay around the dungeon, telling the tale of her training session. As she felt herself fade off, she couldn’t help but chuckle to herself: that had gone better than she could have dreamed.


End file.
